


Admirer

by GogglesXKun



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GogglesXKun/pseuds/GogglesXKun
Summary: Happy birthday Emp! Hope you enjoy this! ^-^





	Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Emp! Hope you enjoy this! ^-^

Another day of matches, another day heading home… Another day where the green inked dualie user confusedly picks up more flowers and another gift. Where they kept coming from, Gloves had no idea. He’d suggest that maybe someone had the wrong house if it wasn’t for the tag with his name neatly written on it. Why someone kept getting him these, he really couldn’t guess. It was possible that someone was taking notice of his team… But with teams like the S4 and Emperor, there really shouldn’t be a reason for someone to fawn over them. Not that Gloves minded of course. He wasn’t really concerned with that. Frankly, if he had more dropped off, he’d likely begin to feel a bit shy… Oh, and he’d be buried in flowers, his house already looked like a florist shop as it was…

It was a nice gesture, he did like the flowers… But it was flustering and maybe a tad bit excessive. There was no room in his house anymore without a couple vases of the colorful plants. And then there was the gifts… Expensive jewelry, every new dualie before it’s even on sale, pretty trinkets, new headphones, the newest albums from the various idol groups that took Inkopolis by storm… Hell, he’s even received some new clothing with what seems to be expensive jewels sewn into it. The gloves in particular were nice… The yellow underside of the gloves was replaced with golden threads, the gold was real as far as he could tell… And the stripe-esk pattern on the back was mimicked by miniature crystals held on by firm threads weaved through them… They were quite stunning… If he wasn’t so afraid of ruining them, he’d have to honestly start using them. But for now, they lay safely on the dualie wielder’s nightstand.

The green Inkling softly shakes his head to clear his thoughts, his eyes resting on the flowers. Blooms of green, white, yellow… It was rather lovely… But really, who kept dropping these off? A look around gleams no answers for the gloved Inkling as not a soul was in sight. Whoever it was must have dropped them off earlier and left. A slight sigh slips from his mouth in his confusion before he unlocks the door and heads in… Completely unaware of the amber eyes that watched him go inside from their hiding place.

Once again, the familiar process of finding a place for the newest set of flowers begins. He's been doing this for at least six months by this point, either finding an entirely new spot or replacing wilting bouquets. This time, the newest set of flowers are placed carefully next to those extravagant gloves… The flowers by his bedside were wilting anyways.

The green Inkling lets himself fall back onto his bed. He only sat up long enough to carefully pick up one of those jeweled gloves. Gloves simply kept turning it over in his hands, watching the light reflect off the crystals and golden threads. Taking off one of the gloves he had on, he put the gift on again. It was still stunning how perfect of a fit it was. Someone really knew what they were doing… That'd be concerning if he really thought about it.

But he wasn't. He simply marveled at the gifts. Though, he'd love to tell whoever was gifting them to stop. They shouldn't waste their money, especially if it was as much as he thought some of it costed. They didn't need to buy him things, he was fine on his own, they weren't even getting anything for this since he didn't really show off anything… Well, maybe the headphones occasionally, but that was usually when he forgot to plug his in the night before. Wireless was a bit of a pain…

Sighing, he takes off the gloves, setting the jeweled one back with its pair and setting his usual pair next to them. For the remainder of the night, he merely does as he needs to. Though, there were occasional stops as he was once again distracted by who may be sending the bouquets. Of course he had his hopes… But that’s all they were, hopes. There’s no way someone like them would be doing this. That’s just a silly thought… Perhaps he should go to bed before he upsets himself…

The next day was expected to go as normal. Get up, get dressed, eat, check on the flowers, grab his dualies, grab his bag and head out… Though there was a bit of an interruption for once. Another gift box almost tripped him as he went to leave the house. With a confused look around, the green Inkling picks up the gift box. It was another necklace, decorated with emerald jewels… But the note was the more interesting of the two items in the box. It was a request to meet on Mount Nantai after his training ended. Maybe he shouldn’t agree to meet this stranger alone… But no one said Gloves was smart when it came to self preservation.

So the day continued on with Gloves wondering what would happen by the end of the day. Would they even show up? Was this a joke? Who knew. Gloves certainly didn’t. So once training ended, with the note tucked away in his bag, the green dualie user makes the familiar trek up the mountain. However, only confusion greets him as he reaches a familiar spot, looking around a bit dazedly.

“You actually showed up? Hmph, I suppose that’s for the best. Though, I’d advise you don’t follow mysterious notes too often.”

The green Inkling jumps and whips around. Perhaps the regal voice was familiar, but it was no less surprising to suddenly hear. Against the dark greens and brown that painted the background, the familiar white coat, sun yellow tentacles and amber eyes in a sharp glare was quite jarring… A bit too jarring as the spikey Inkling almost forgets to speak.

“E-Emperor, uh, um… Y-Yeah, I guess I shouldn’t follow random notes… But why…?”

An amused chuckle silences the pawn. He was confused as ever… Why had Emperor wanted him up here? Was it actually Emperor who wanted him here? If not, why did he know about the note? The green Inkling hardly notices the king move during his pondering. When he focuses on his companion, another bouquet was held out to him, causing a blush to spread across his cheeks.

“So, you may have finally guess who was giving you all of those gifts… Could you guess why?”

The smug amused tone was as obvious as ever… It prompted a slight glare from the green pawn despite his blush… He certainly could guess who those gifts were from… But why was another story. Emperor wouldn’t go that far to mess with him… And many of those gifts were either expensive or required a great deal of attention to get right… So… Maybe… His blush only deepens as his tentacles take up a bright glow. More amused laughter reaches his ears.

“I’ll take that as a yes. So what do you think?”

“... Maybe if you stop taunting me…”

“Hm… Would “less” work? I don’t believe I can stop taunting you. You’re rather charming when flustered~”

The pawn instinctively fights the urge to look away from the compliment… He’s not used to being called “cute”. And the way that smirk becomes more pronounced certainly made it harder… But… it’s not as if he’d say no… After all, those silly daydreams actually had a chance to be real… And who says “no” to the king of turf? With a light sigh, the pawn reaches out and takes the bouquet.

“Fine… I guess I can work with that… Love you…”

“Love you too~”


End file.
